Asas do desejo
by Dannu
Summary: Ela não acreditava em anjos, até se apaixonar por um! Uma fic com o Touma de Íkarus como protagonista!
1. Dois mundos

- A febre não baixa!

- Já tentou água gelada?

- Estou enchendo a banheira neste exato momento!

- Mamãe!

- Já vai passar querida!

- A água está pronta, senhora!

- Ótimo!

- Não acha melhor chamarmos um médico, querida!

- Você deu a idéia de a colocarmos na água gelada, vamos tentar!

- Mamãe!

Em um pequeno apartamento em Corinto, uma bela cidade grega, a família Satrapis vivia há 3 dias uma verdadeira odisséia. Sua única filha, de 7 anos, adoecera misteriosamente de uma febre. A principio, fora levada ao hospital, para de lá retornar com a temperatura aparentemente controlada. Mas logo depois das primeiras 24 horas, a pequena Lorie, caíra doente novamente.

- Mamãe! A água está muito fria! (gemia a menina, imersa na banheira)

- Vai fazer sua febre baixar!

- Vamos para o hospital Madeleine! (decidiu o marido, procurando as chaves do carro)

- Minha filha!

Madeleine retirou a filha desacordada da banheira e entregando-a ao marido, abriu a porta do apartamento para que pudessem passar. A babá, assustada, seguiu-os, ajudando-os a entrar no carro. Athinikis ligou o carro e disparou em direção do centro pediátrico mais próximo possível. Lorie, estirada no banco de trás, tinha sua pulsação diminuída gradativamente.

- A pressão sanguínea está caindo rápido!

- Mantenha os pulmões funcionando!

O que seria um caso comum de febre infantil, transformava-se numa verdadeira corrida contra o tempo. Os médicos, na sala de emergência, faziam tentativas frustradas de manter o pequeno coração bombeando normalmente, mas parecia que inchara, Lorie escapava por entre seus dedos sem que nada pudessem fazer.

- Tragam o desfibrilador novamente! (gritou um dos cirurgiões)

- Falência múltipla dos órgãos! Não vai suportar a pressão! (avisou a enfermeira chefe)

- Temos que tentar! Quando eu der a ordem! 

**O.o.O**

- O que eles estão fazendo? (uma vozinha de criança o despertou de suas divagações)

- Estão tentando trazê-la de volta! (respondeu, fitando sério o desespero dos médicos ao atestar que perdera a menina)

- E irão conseguir?

- Não! (olhou para ela, abaixando-se para ficar a sua altura)

- Para onde vou agora?

- Irá para um lugar muito bonito pequena Lorie!

- A mamãe pode ir? (indagou infantilmente)

- Não! A mamãe não poderá ir agora! (respondeu levantando-se e estendendo sua mão) Está pronta?

Lorie relanceou os olhos para sua mãe que naquele momento entrava em desespero sendo amparada por seu pai. Suspirou e olhando para aquele homem ao seu lado, vestido de preto, com um enorme sobretudo, aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia e seguiram seu caminho, desaparecendo através da luz tênue que resplandecia pelo enorme corredor do hospital. 

**O.o.O**

- Parabéns Doutora Palathinaikus! Foi um grande sucesso!

- Obrigada Nikus!

Briseis Palathinaikus era uma médica exemplar que fazia residência no principal centro de urgências de Atenas. Trinta anos, alta, magra e atraente, tinha todos os motivos para sentir-se realizada em todos os campos de sua vida, profissional e pessoal. Conseguira vencer na carreira, alcançara sua tão sonhada independência financeira após a morte de seu pai no ano passado (sua mãe morrera quando ainda era criança) e tinha um namorado de mulher nenhuma botar defeito e que era seu companheiro no mesmo hospital, o doutor Giannis Goumenos, um conhecido cardiologista.

Entrou cansada, porém sorridente no vestuário médico. Sentou-se por um momento, ajeitando os belos cabelos lisos e dourados num coque ao alto da cabeça. Deixou-se pensativa, havia salvado mais uma vida, numa operação que fora verdadeiramente um sucesso. Finalmente o velho LLi Domitrekus iria sair do hospital e ela deixaria de ouvir suas rabugices. Sorriu consigo mesma. Sentiria falta do paciente que há 9 meses internara-se devido a um grave aneurisma. Naquele momento a porta abriu-se.

- Soube de seu desempenho! Parabéns meu amor!

- Estava com saudades!

Giannis era um homem robusto, um típico espartano. Seus olhos castanhos eram sua maior fonte de sensualidade, pois parecia nos fitar com uma certa maldade amadurecida do alto de seus 34 anos, embora aparentasse vinte e poucos. Em seu jaleco, com um estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço, beijou a namorada carinhosamente e ela, animada, parecia uma criança diante de doces e guloseimas.

- Hoje a noite? (ela perguntou)

- Sim! Hoje não darei plantão! (beijou a moça ardentemente)

- Mas não poderei me demorar! Cirurgia de miocárdio amanhã à 6:30! (ele sorriu)

- Nunca conseguimos esticar nossas noites!

- Ossos do ofício minha querida! (e dando-lhe um selinho, dirigiu-se para a porta)

- Até a noite! (saiu)

Briseis encaminhou-se para a ala pediátrica onde sua amiga Hannah Aetos trabalhava. Hannah cuidava da parte maternidade, e neste exato momento, examinava os pequenos recém-nascidos do berçário. Um verdadeiro paraíso para ela.

Briseis a viu através do vidro, recebendo da morena um sorriso e a permissão de entrar no recinto. Colocando sua máscara, adentrou até onde a mulher estava. Hannh parecia intrigada com um dos bebês, que nascera naquela madrugada.

- O que houve? (perguntou Briseis acercando-se da amiga)

- Ele não para de chorar desde que nasceu! Já fizemos exames de todos os tipos! E não parece ser choro de dor!

- Deixe-me vê-lo! (ponderou a neurocirurgiã)

- À vontade! (afastou-se Hannah, dando espaço para a amiga; porém esta não conseguiu solucionar o problema)

- Talvez seja gases! Causa dores no peito as vezes! (disse; Hannah ergueu o bebê e começou a balançá-lo)

- A mãe o abandonou! Era uma pobre coitada de rua! (disse a morena) E então? Como vai o namoro?

- Ele vai jantar lá em casa hoje! Um vinho e depois...(sorriram) Deixe-me ir agora! Preciso ver um paciente antes de ir para casa! (comentou caminhando para a porta)

- Até amanhã, vou ver o que posso fazer por este aqui! (indicou Hannah, sorrindo, a criança em seu colo)

- Boa sorte! 

**O.o.O**

Adorava aquele lugar, entre os livros, entre os imortais. Sentia-se como purificado de sua eterna jornada através da humanidade e ali, sem ser visto, podia penetrar na mente dos homens, saber o que pensam, o que sentem, o que desejam...podia sentir-se mais parecido com eles e imaginando tendo os mesmos sonhos, as mesmas sensações.

E fechava os olhos, concentrado numa pequena declaração que uma jovem formulava mentalmente, talvez para seu namorado, ao folhear as páginas de um livro de poesias épicas. Mas entristecia-se, pois não era capaz de saber como este homem se sentiria ao ouvir tão belas frases, ele não sabia o que era sentir.

Vagava através dos séculos adentrando na vida das pessoas de todas as idades, todos os credos, todas as cores, todas as línguas. Podia ir e vir quando quisesse, pois o tempo não existia para ele. E nunca sentira falta dele, também nunca o conhecera, é certo!

Mas pegava-se vez ou outra fantasiando um dia viver como um mortal e não como um anjo. Um anjo tão belo, mas tão temido: O anjo da morte! E passeando ao longo da imensa biblioteca pública, ouvia os desejos, as injúrias, que os seres humanos faziam em seus pensamentos.

Alguns o faziam rir, outros o faziam sentir-se curioso por não saber porque alguém poderia querer comer, por exemplo, uma maçã. O que era maçã?

- Temos que ir!

- Sim!

Um de seus companheiros o retirou de seus devaneios. E reunindo-se aos outros mensageiros, tomaram seus rumos em direção ao seu interminável destino, buscar as almas daqueles que já terminaram aqui suas missões. E naquele dia, um terrível acidente aéreo aconteceria. Eram 180 passageiros a bordo e não haveria sobreviventes, com toda certeza! Juntamente com outros 179 anjos, deixou-se ser tomado por uma luz, perdendo-se no tempo e no espaço. 

**O.o.O**

- Oi Aquiles! (cumprimentou Giannis)

- Já meu amor? Achei que fosse chegar mais tarde! Nem terminei o jantar!

- Quis fazer uma surpresa!

- Obrigada, são lindas!

Briseis colocou um enorme buquet de tulipas em cima da mesa, enquanto preparou um recipiente para pô-las em águas. Giannis reteve toda sua atenção ao belo pastor alemão que trazia o nome do maior herói grego e ídolo de sua namorada, que também era fascinada pela mitologia de seu país.

A moça, de cabelos soltos, que lhe iam até a metade das costas, retirou do forno o que parecia ser um belo assado e livrando-se do avental, dirigiu-se para o namorado, que abria naquele momento uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

- Meu preferido! (sorriu para ele)

- Por isso trouxe! A propósito, o Aquiles está com pulgas!

- Não acredito! (disse ela alisando o cachorro) Esta semana mesmo estava limpo!

- Terra, é normal! Depois dou uma recauchutada nele! (disse servindo a mulher e a si próprio)

- À nós! (brindou ela)

- Gostaria de saber quando aceitará meu pedido de casamento! (comentou ele com um semblante sereno)

- Já conversamos sobre isso Giannis! Não quero me sentir pressionada!

- Tudo bem! Vamos comer então! Está um cheiro entontecedor! (sorriu ele; ela dirigiu-se para a cozinha e trouxe para a mesa o jantar que foi prontamente degustado pelo casal) 

Deitada em sua cama, Briseis não conseguia dormir. A noite havia sido maravilhosa, Giannis era um homem como poucos e o fato dele não ter dormido com ela naquele dia a deixava desorientada, pois embora apenas namorassem, passavam praticamente todas as noites juntos.

Mas não era bem isso que a preocupava e sim um de seus pacientes, um ex-professor de física de nome Theseus Saloniki. O caso dele lhe parecia mais complicado que imaginara a princípio.

Quano da última internação, os exames não conseguiram atestar nada de grave, apenas uma pequena gangrena no lado esquerdo do cérebro. Mas agora, tendo ele voltado com as mesmas dores de cabeça e após mais algumas biopcias, pôde constatar que o tumor crescera consideravelmente e que a operação, realizada para tentar extrair metade do câncer, a assustava a ponto de não deixá-la pregar os olhos.

Olhou para o relógio, 2:15. Virou-se de lado, precisava dormir, no dia seguinte teria uma cirurgia de rotina, colocação de uma bomba cerebral e saberia se o Sr. Saloniki sairia vitorioso naquela luta contra uma doença tão brutal.

- É claro que se ele não largar o cigarro, não haverá santo que resolva! (bocejou e logo caiu no sono)

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	2. Primeiro encontro

**o.O.o**

- Muito bem, sr. Saloniki! Aparentemente está ótimo, mas terá que ficar na CTI por mais alguns dias!

- Quando poderei sair desse lugar horrível?

- Espero que em breve!

- Doutora?

- Sim?

- Pode me trazer unzinho? - e fez um gesto como pedindo um cigarro; Briseis o olhou cinicamente e saiu do centro intensivo.

Caminhava triunfante ao longo do corredor branco da ala neurológica, ainda tinha que se aprontar para uma operação de caráter rotineiro logo às 9:00. Passou a mão pelo pescoço, um leve torcicolo a estava deixando desgastada naquele dia. Entrou de cabeça baixa no vestiário e abrindo seu armário, que ficava exatamente de frente para um corredor ainda sem funcionamento do hospital, pegou tudo que fosse necessário à cirurgia. Vestiu-se e encaminhou-se até o anestesista, precisava revisar a dosagem precisa de acordo com o tempo que o procedimento levaria para ser executado.

- Já fez os exames de alergia? - perguntou ao rapaz responsável pelo anestésico.

- Sim, não apresentou nenhuma reação adversa a qualquer componente! - respondeu, seguindo-a em direção ao paciente, que já estava sendo preparado.

- Deve ser aplicado junto com o oxigênio!

- Ok! - o rapaz preparou o balão de ar, injetando a anestesia sob a forma gasosa.

- Sinais vitais? – perguntou ela ao seu ajudante.

- Estáveis! Mas a pressão caiu um pouco!

Briseis aproximou-se da cabeceira onde um velhinho a fitou com uns olhos amedrontados.

- Vou morrer, Doutora?

- Sua cirurgia é simples! Garanto que a tarde estará com sua esposa! – disse, alegrando-o. - Vamos começar! - ordenou após alguns segundos, quando checou se a anestesia já fazia efeito.

**o.O.o**

Não entendia bem os procedimentos humanos, para ele tudo se assemelhava a um complicado jogo de tentar prolongar a vida. Ás vezes pensava se não era melhor deixar aquele mundo tão cheio de guerras, de sofrimento, uma vida cheia de regras e proibições. Viver por meio de remédios era realmente viver? Parece que os homens consideravam-se satisfeitos em apenas "viver", mesmo que fosse daquele modo.

Sempre tivera curiosidade pelos humanos, mas jamais sentira vontade de estar no lugar deles, correndo contra o tempo, em busca de dinheiro, tendo que suportar variações climáticas e sofrer com a perda de entes queridos. Ele jamais soubera o que era fome, frio ou calor. E jamais saberia o que era morrer, embora sua missão fosse buscar os seres e acompanhá-los através da passagem. Era sua tarefa eterna, era um mensageiro dos deuses, embora temido pelas pessoas.

Parado em frente ao vidro que separava o centro cirúrgico do restante do hospital, observava com uma intensa surpresa um crescente rumor que subia de dentro da pequena área cheia de aparelhos esquisitos. O que eles queriam fazer? Impedir o inevitável? Nem toda a tecnologia poderia conceder àquela alma mais um minuto sequer de vida.

Sua parcela de contribuição ao mundo estava cumprida e agora era hora de partir. Seus olhos estreitaram-se e pousaram numa mulher que, desrespeitando todas as regras da medicina, retirara a máscara e olhava hora uma luzinha vermelha que corria num aparelho estranho, hora o ancião que tinha nas mãos. O que estaria ela fazendo?

**o.O.o**

- Não é possível! - dizia um incrédulo médico checando os sinais vitais do paciente.

- Traga o desfibrilador! Onde está o gel? - Briseis gritava, desesperada.

- Agora?

- Sim! Espere! Mais uma vez!

- Nada! A pulsação continua a cair gradualmente!

- Não parem! De novo! – ela bradava com fervorosidade.

- Não adianta, doutora! O estamos perdendo!

- Não! Não perderei este! - disse, massageando o peito do homem desacordado.

- Vamos! Mais choques! - gritava, sentindo-se lívida e as lágrimas quase a lhe saltarem dos olhos.

- Os pulmões pararam!

- Vamos! Vamos! - pedia baixinho a si mesma - Precisa voltar, Sr. Olimpyakus!

Naquele momento, fitou o corredor através do vidro transparente, pessoas iam e vinham como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

**o.O.o**

Ela o estaria vendo? Não! Impossível! Ninguém poderia vê-lo! Ele aproximou-se do vidro, encostando-se a ele e deixou-se a fitar o semblante terrivelmente alterado daquela mulher que parecia desesperar-se ao não ter o resultado que desejava. Ele apertou mais um pouco o olhar em sua direção a fitando dentro dos olhos.

Depois, desviando o mesmo em direção das ocupadas mãos, viu-a tentando trazer um humano à vida. Mas já era tarde. O velho Olimpiakus já se encontrava ao seu lado, do lado de fora da sala, sem entender bem o que acontecia dentro. Mas a médica, pressurosa, não desistia. Continuava a fazer os mesmos movimentos, sendo ajudada por todos dentro do quarto. O que ela pretendia?

**o.O.o**

Uma frustrada médica cabisbaixa e trêmula, se dirigia para a sala destinada ao descanso quando um colega, aproximando-se dela respeitoso pelo terrível acontecimento, também ele participara do drama, disse-lhe cuidadosamente, que a Sra. Sarah Olimpyakus queria falar-lhe e como ela tinha sido a médica chefe, achou que deveria ser ela a dar a fatídica notícia. Briseis suspirou, seu coração estava acelerado. Levantou a cabeça e encarou a situação, foi a sala de espera.

- Sra. Olimpyakus? - chamou numa voz forte; uma velhinha de olhos doces aproximou-se.

- Sou eu! Como está meu Agameanon? - perguntou com semblante aceso - Já posso vê-lo?

Briseis a encarou.

-O sr. Olimpyakus faleceu! - disparou sem desviar seu olhar sério do olhar perplexo da boa senhora - Sinto muito!

E voltando-se apressadamente, quis fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Ao longe, ainda pôde ouvir o pranto dos parentes consolando a viúva.

Entrou pela porta que dava acesso as escadas de emergência. Desceu alguns lances completamente aflita, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto fino e altivo. Em toda sua carreira jamais havia perdido um paciente, ainda mais de maneira tão inesperada. Sentou-se em meio ao vão, as mãos de dedos longos encontraram a cabeça e a apoiaram para que não despencasse sobre o peito. Soluçava. 

- Como pude perdê-lo?

- Estava tudo bem!

- O que aconteceu?

- Onde errei?

Diversos pensamentos atravessaram sua mente. Estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. O que mais queria naquele momento era um lugar para onde pudesse fugir. Lembrou-se da perda de seus pais, o quanto sofreu. A morte trágica de sua mãe que a fez decidir-se pela medicina e agora, que estava formada para salvar vidas, deixava uma família inteira desamparada.

Pobre sra. Olimpyakus! Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e através das lágrimas, olhava a parede a sua frente, que descascava em alguns pontos devido a má pintura. Se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre!

...v...

Ele aproximou-se vagarosamente e ajoelhando diante dela, a fitou curioso, querendo saber o real motivo das lágrimas. Por que era tão difícil entender que aquilo era necessário? Que aquilo fazia parte da vida! Suas mãos encontraram-se com os cabelos aloirados da moça, que acabara de baixá-la para apoiá-la nos joelhos.

Suas mãos passeavam pelos fios finos, queria dar-lhe algum conforto com sua luz. Se pudesse, explicaria que não fora culpa dela. Olhava-a desconcertado quando ela, erguendo o rosto, ficando a uma distância milimétrica da face dele, o fez sentir o peso do olhar de um azul profundo daquela mortal e sentiu-se estranho. Era como se ela soubesse que ele estava ali, uma vez que o estava encarando.

- Tem alguém aqui?

Perguntou ela, apurando o ouvido para escutar um possível barulho. Sentira-se estranha de repente. Ele afastou-se, ela sabia que ele estava ali.

Briseis enxugou as lágrimas e ajeitando-se, subiu as escadas em direção ao hospital. Precisava reagir. A medicina tinha suas tristezas, era preciso reagir. Aquele com certeza não seria o último. Entrou no vestuário sem falar com ninguém, trocou-se e foi para casa. Estava exausta.

**o.O.o**

Era uma noite realmente agradável. No alto de uma torre de mais 80 andares, dois homens conversavam confortavelmente sentados na ponta, com os pés para fora. Os cabelos agitados pelo vento. Deveria estar realmente fresco, era uma pena que eles, os humanos, não pudessem senti-lo da mesma forma. O vento! Mas fingiam ás vezes escutá-lo, as pessoas eram muito estranhas!

Observavam as estrelas que brilhavam diferentes naquela noite. Um deles estava distraído, fitando a gente lá embaixo, sempre correndo. Mas o outro, de semblante afetado, parecia perdido em conjecturas:

- ...demais!

- Falaste algo, Odysseus? - virou-se para o amigo, sentiu por não estar lhe dando atenção.

- Eu disse que hoje o céu está mais belo que nunca!

- É mesmo! - olhou para o alto - É uma pena que as pessoas não o possam sentir como nós! – suspirou - Ou será que podem?

- Vemos e sentimos muito mais que eles, porque não vemos com os olhos! - Odysseus fechou os orbes e deixou-se abandonado a forte brisa que se fez presente.

- Odysseus, você já sentiu como se estivesse sendo observado? - perguntou o anjo de cabelos ruivos.

- Não, pois isto não é possível! – olhou-o - A menos que você queira!

- Que eu queira?

- Sim! Para que façamos o que temos que fazer, como ajudar as pessoas ou buscá-las, não é preciso que nos mostremos! Mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos fazê-lo! – concluiu, olhando o horizonte.

- Então, para que alguém me veja, é só eu querer e pronto? - perguntou sério.

- Sim! – Odysseus levantou-se - Temos que nos reunir, o dia já vai amanhecer!

- Sim...- suspirou o anjo de profundos olhos da cor do céu.

Ver o sol nascer como uma bola de fogo saindo de dentro do oceano, era divino e só a eles, mensageiros celestiais, era dado o privilégio de percebê-lo ouvindo melodiais divinas. Era o momento onde todos os anjos encontrados na terra, se reuniam para prestigiar o grande poder superior. Fechavam os olhos e perdiam-se dentro do infinito e misterioso universo da vida. Mas ele, sempre tinha cuidado de deixar os olhos abertos, gostava de ver tudo aquilo.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


End file.
